I Think I Love You
by xtremedancer
Summary: A story of Anubis and Sadie after the war. Walt does not exist. Story better than summary! Warning :high degree of fluffiness. Rated T for certain reasons ;
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I came up with about Sadie and Anubis. This is in the future... Carter and Sadie have already defeated Apophis. I came up with this randomly after listening to Justin Bieber songs…. I know….. I'm weird. In this story, alt doesn't exist because I don't know how to incorporate him in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles… but I desperately wish I did. **

S

A

D

I

E

I stormed through the door of my bedroom in Brooklyn House and plopped down on the bed. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Today was a long day. Even though the war against Apophis was over, we still had to keep training the initiates. We meaning Carter and I, or more like whenever he was around. Carter and Zia had gotten together during the war, and he now spent as much time as he could with her. So that left me, stuck training the initiates. But it's not like I can't handle it! I mean, I'm 14 now… I should able to take care of other people… right? Wrong… it left me more tired than ever and I have hardly had anytime to even put a new streak in my hair!

I heard a knock in the door and immediately groaned. I mean, come on… really! Right now!

"Come in!" I groaned. But when the door opened, I saw the person I least expected to see.

"Anubis! What are you doing here!" I sat up quickly, shocked. "I thought you went back to the hall of judgement after the war!"

He shrugged and shyly put his hands in his pockets. "I couldn't stay there long… I needed to… well…" He looked kind of uncomfortable just standing there in the middle of the room, so I did the most sensible thing possible… well as sensible as you can be when you are staring at the goddamn hottest thing in the world.

"Do you wanna sit down?" I asked, motioning to a spot beside me on the bed.

"Umm…. Sure." He answered quietly and slowly sat down beside me. That was weird for Anubis. Usually he would make some joke about how I was trying to woo him or something, or at least, he did that a lot after what happened on my 13th birthday, exactly one year ago. I started to wonder if he knew it was my birthday today, but shoved the thought aside and went back to the present.

"Soooooo… what brings you here?" I asked after a very awkward silence passed.

"What do you think about me?" He blurted out so quickly I almost couldn't hear him.

The question took me aback and it took me awhile to gather my thoughts before answering. "Well I think you're an amazing person, and you do your job as a god greatly and I think you are a great friend and…"

"Don't lie to me Sades" The nickname sent shivers down my spine and to make it worse, he looked at me. His deep brown eyes bore into me, and I knew I had to tell him the truth. I took a deep breath and said the 5 words that would change my life forever. 

"I think I love you"

He leaned in and whispered. "I know I love you." And with that he closed the distance between our mouths and started to kiss me. I leaned into the kiss for a second, amazed and shocked at what happened before I started to pull away.

"Anubis… what will everybody else think! I mean… isn't it forbidden for a god to date a mortal! And…. Oh My God! I didn't even think about my dad! What will he say! I mean…"

"Sadie!" He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers through mine. "Don't think about what other people want! Think about what you want. I'll handle you'll father, and I won't let anybody else get in our way. I love you!" The whole time, he was truthfully looking into my eyes, trying to get me to understand.

As an answer I smacked our lips together with all of the force I could muster. This kiss was totally different then what we had a minute before. This kiss was hot and passionate, and I never wanted to stop the feeling of his lips on mine. My tongue started to beg for entrance to his mouth. But before he opened his mouth he murmured against mine. "Happy Birthday Sades." My tongue slid in and met his, and I couldn't believe how amazing he tasted.

This was definitely the best birthday ever.

**There you have it! The first chapter! Please review! The more reviews the faster I update! Questions, comments, requests, anything is helpful! PM me if needed! **

**~ Sydney :P **


	2. I'll Be There

**Hey! Sorry about such the long wait! I've been sooo busy lately that I've totally lost track of time. Of course, exams are this week and I'm freaking out, because I'm a procrastinator. A.k.a miss study the day before and pull an all nighter. So basically im screwed. Anyways, if any of you guys watch Pretty Little Liars, and want to rant, PM me, because I was bawling my eyes out last episode. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Idluv2bthewisegrl333, Emmy, Sanubisfan99, diablogurl791, Loyalheart, March150, NeverEndingImagination1210, Pigfarts is on Mars- xoxo, ibeKaycee, snowflake 13300, and ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96**. **You guys make my day!**

**diablogurl791- I would love your help with this story! My plan with this story is that this is about a year after the last book and the past would be revealed throughout flashbacks during the story, and that's why I made Anubis say I love you in that chapter… what do you think?**

**Loyalheart-umm the whole story is kinda gonna be like that… that's why the genre is romance and its rated t….**

**Here's the next chapter!**

I lay in bed, my hands curled up in the sheets, clutched close to my chest. My mind kept going back to earlier that day with Anubis. The way my lips felt pressed against his. It was a perfect day. As I tried desperately to fall asleep, my mind drifted to a few months ago…

_I woke up in a graveyard. My hands grasped the dead leaves that I was curled up on. One thought formed in my head… how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was a fire burning through my whole body, my lungs being filled with smoke, smothering me so I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, I heard footsteps crunching on the leaves coming towards me. My heart started beating faster and somehow, deep inside me, I knew I was in danger. I desperately grappled for a handhold to help me up. I grabbed the gravestone that I lay beside and hoisted myself up, but only to come crashing down again, my hand coming to the left-side of my ribcage as a sharp pain shot through me. I gritted my teeth and stood up again, trying desperately not to scream. As the footsteps got closer, I started to run, ignoring the pain that threatened to succumb me at any second. I felt a hand grip my forearm and I turned around, closing my hand into a fist, and bringing it into the person's shoulder. _

"_Ow! Sadie! Really!" The guy turned back to me after stumbling back from the force of my fist. The first thing that registered to me was his black hair, and everything suddenly clicked._

"_Anubis!" I felt awful. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Are you okay?" I came rushing over to him. _

"_Ya, I'm fine." He said rubbing his shoulder. "You throw a pretty good punch" He chuckled quietly._

_I started to blush, therefore looking down and silently examining the mud that now started to coat my combat boots. _

_His laugh started to fade until he sighed. "Your probably wondering why you're here." _

_He took my hand and threaded his fingers through mine. He started to drag me to the pile of leaves I was on earlier and we both sat down. I looked at him in silence, waiting for him to explain. His chocolate brown eyes looked down at the ground, finding it hard to look me in the eye._

"_Brooklyn House was ambushed. Whoever did it set the house on fire. Zia and Carter were together in the kitchen, and Zia was able to manage the fire long enough for them to get out. All of the initiates got out to. You were in the library and by the time that you noticed the fire, it was too late." His breath hitched. I could tell that he was trying not to cry, trying to be strong for me. " The library practically burned all the way down, taking you down with it. I could feel your soul slipping away. So I brought your soul here. Currently Zia and Carter are stopping the fire and coming to find you. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, it was just the only way to save you. I will never stop saving you Sadie."_

_Tears sprung to my eyes, knowing that he would do this for me. I looked down yet again, and noticed that he was still holding my hand. "Can I go back yet?" I whispered. _

_He looked back at me before closing his eyes for a second and crinkling his nose. I had to admit it was kind of cute. He opened his eyes again before speaking. "Your body is in the infirmary. Zia used her powers to rebuild Brooklyn House. Now I have to warn you, you're going to be in a lot of pain…"_

"_Im scared." I blurted out. Tears started to spill onto my face, and before I knew it, Anubis pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. My face was pressed up against him, my hands clutching his shirt like they were my lifeline. _

"_Shhh…It's gonna be okay Sades." He murmured comfortingly in my ear. "As soon as you wake up I will be right by your side. I will never leave your side until you feel better. I won't leave until you get sick of me and you never want to see me again." _

"_I never want you to leave." I pulled away and looked him in the eyes._

"_Sadie…I…"Anubis hesitated_

"_Ya?" A little hopeful of what I thought he might say._

"…_I…I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_I sighed and slowly nodded before being pulled into swirling darkness._

The pain I spent those last couple of months was hard. I had 3rd degree burns in a bunch of places, I had a bunch of skin from my right leg missing, and a few broken ribs. But I remember that Anubis was always there throughout the whole time.

Still tossing and turning, I could not will my body to fall asleep. All I could keep thinking about was Anubis. I looked at the clock, seeing that 2 hours had passed by. Groaning in frustration, I yanked the sheets of my body and got out of bed. There was only one thing that I could do.

I strangled a dark red pullover over my head to cover the white tank top I was wearing, which immediately messed up my hair. I shook it out, hoping to get it back down from the weird angles that it was currently in. I gave myself a quick look. My blue eyes stood out beside the dark red pullover and black and white checkered shorts. I sighed and blew a piece of hair out of my face. _Well, here goes nothing._

I walked down the familiar hallways of Brooklyn House trying not to make too much noise, especially when I passed Carter's room. When I reached his door, I hesitated before reaching for the doorknob. What if he didn't…? I shook my head, convincing myself otherwise.

I slowly opened the door, a low creak being made when I opened and closed it again.

"Hello! Who's there?" He shot up to sitting position, eyes wide open.

"Anubis, it's just me." I said calmly.

He sighed. "Sadie you scared me!" Still trying to get his breathing back to normal, he asked me, "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly embarrassed about the answer I was going to give, I looked down at the carpeted floor. I noticed that I tended to look down a lot when I was with him. "I couldn't sleep… I can't get you out of my mind." I looked back up to see him slowly nodding.

"I couldn't sleep either…" He said as he stood up and crossed the room in a matter of seconds grabbing my hands with his, intertwining our fingers together. He leaned his forehead into mine and we stood there foreheads touching, just living in each other's embrace.

I stood up on my toes, closing the distance between us until our lips met. This kiss was gentler then the one we shared before, one of those sweet moments that you want to stay in forever.

As we pulled away, I noticed that he was slightly blushing. "What are you thinking?" I asked him nervously.

"Excuse me if you take this the wrong way, but since I can't sleep and you can't sleep… do you want to not sleep together?" He asked a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

I immediately knew what he was trying to say and I lifted up to kiss him once more. "Does that answer your question?" I whispered against his lips. We walked over to his bed and I lay down on beside him, my head propped up on his chest, using him as my own personal pillow. My legs were curled up on top of his, and his arms were around me, holding me close.

"Good night Sades." He whispered in my ear.

"Good night Ani" I murmured into his chest.

The last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness was his quiet laugher. "Don't call me Ani."

**Review!**

**Again, sorry for not updating in so long! I'll try to update faster!**

**~Sydney :P**


	3. Author's Note

Hello Readers! 

I'm sorry, this is just an author's update….but I want to explain how horribly sorry I am for not updating in a year and even more than a year for a lot of my stories. I know that nothing can excuse this but I have been so busy with a lot of things that my writing has been pushed aside because of it, and I feel horrible because of it.

But I'm here to tell you that I have not given up on any of my stories, and I will continue to write them…now the updates might be sparse but no matter what, I will never give up on them.

For all you guys who are still here, thank you for sticking with me and keep your head ready for another chapter hopefully soon!

Xoxo,

Xtremedancer


End file.
